


Artık Çok Geç...

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, NoHappyEnding, hafifsmut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: *Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un sağdıcı olacaktı. Tek sorun ise en yakın arkadaşına âşık olmasıydı.*





	Artık Çok Geç...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too Little, Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198203) by [ChrisArrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow). 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

“Nasıl görünüyorum?”

 _Nefes kesici_ , en yakın arkadaşı şık bir takım elbiseyle kabinden çıkınca Baekhyun’un aklına gelen tek şeydi. Mutlu bir şekilde aynanın karşısında dönüyordu ve Baekhyun’un tek yapabildiği küçük, üzgün bir zoraki gülümsemeydi.

Baekhyun burada olmak istemiyordu ama başka seçeneği yoktu. Chanyeol’la çocukluktan beri en yakın arkadaşlardı ve tüm sorunları beraber çözerlerdi. Her zaman beraberlerdi. Ama bu artık değişecekti çünkü Chanyeol yakında sevgilisiyle evlenecekti.

Bugün Baek damatlık denemesi için ona eşlik ediyordu ve bundan nefret ediyordu. Chanyeol’u en yakın arkadaştan fazlası olarak gördüğünü inkâr edemezdi Baek. Uzun zamandır Yeol’a karşı hisleri vardı ama hiç ona söylemeye cesaret edememişti. Arkadaşlıklarını mahvetme korkusu çok büyüktü.

Yeol’un mutlu yüzüne –mükemmel gülümsemesi ve parlayan gözlerine— bakarken Baekhyun’un boğazından bir iç çekiş kaçtı. Aynada bir kez daha kendine baktıktan sonra Baekhyun’a döndü.

“Ee, söylesene. Nasıl görünüyorum?” yeniden sordu.

Baekhyun kendini gülümsemeye zorladı. “İyi görünüyorsun.”

“İyi mi?” Chanyeol hayal kırıklığıyla sordu. “Baek, iyi görünmek istemiyorum. Bu benim düğünüm, iyiden daha iyi görünmek istiyorum.”

Baekhyun kıkırdayarak ayağa kalktı. önünde durana kadar yavaşça uzun olana yaklaştı. “Tamam, dinle.” Baekhyun kravatına uzandı. Gevşettikten sonra çıkardı. “Muhteşem görünüyorsun, Park Chanyeol.” Dedi Baek ve Yeol gururla arkadaşına gülümsedi. “Ama lütfen papyon tak.”

“Papyon mu? O çok oğlan gibi olmaz mı?” Chanyeol yüzündeki kaş çatış ve büzülmüş dudaklarla çok sevimli görünüyordu.

Baekhyun uzun olanın sevimliliğine kıkırdadı. “Sen de oğlan değil misin?”

“Hayır, ben erkeğim!”

“Ve gelmiş geçmiş en yakışıklısı.”

“Sağdıcım olduğun için minnettarım.” Gülümsedi ve Baekhyun’un papyonu bağlamasını izledi. “Luhan papyonu nasıl bağlayacağını bilmiyor.”

Baekhyun acı bir şekilde gülümsedi ve papyonu hafifçe çekiştirdi. “Evet… neyse ki seni giydirmek için ben buradayım, huh?”

“Şükürler olsun ki evet.” Yeol söyledi ve Baekhyun’un burnunun ucuna nazik bir öpücük kondurdu.

Baekhyun bunu özleyecekti. Burnuna ya da alnına konan küçük öpücükleri, sürpriz bele sarılmaları ve gece aramalarını.

Chanyeol, Luhan’ı ilk tanıştırdığında Baekhyun şaşkınlığını gizleyememişti. Evet, tabii ki Luhan nefes kesici bir güzellikti ama Chanyeol’un tipi değildi. Chanyeol dışa dönük, her zaman aceleci ve yeni maceralar arayan birisiydi. Genç Çinlinin tüm yaptığı alışverişe gitmek, spada takılmak ve hoş restoranlarda yemek yemekti. Tüm randevularınızı geçirdiğiniz bir restoranda değil miydi? Baekhyun hiç öyle düşünmüyordu. Ve Chanyeol’un da öyle düşünmediğinden emindi. Bu yüzden Chanyeol, Luhan’a evlenme teklif edeceğini söylediğinde Baekhyun şaşkınlıktan fazlasını yaşamıştı. Bunu anlayamıyordu.

“O zaman bu olsun, değil mi?” Chanyeol’un sesi Baek’i düşüncelerinden ayırdı. “Bu harika, değil mi?”

“Öyle.” Baekhyun başıyla onayladı. “Muhteşem.”

Kederli bir ifadeyle Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un damatlığı almasını ve caddede dolaşırken paketi neşeyle ileri-geri sallamasını izliyordu. Gerçekten mutlu olmaya, gülümsemeye çalışıyordu ama yapamıyordu. Chanyeol’un yakında evli bir adam olacağını bilmek kalbindeki ağır bir yüktü.

“Baek~”

En yakın arkadaşı aniden kolunu kavrayınca Baekhyun irkildi ve çığlık attı. “N-Ne?!”

“Bugün neyin var senin?”

“H-Hiçbir şeyim yok.”

Chanyeol’un dudakları yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. “Bana yalan söyleme, Baek. Seni uzun zamandır tanıyorum ve seni rahatsız eden bir şeyler olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Pekâlâ, nedir bu?”

Baekhyun başını kaldırarak uzun olana baktı ve gözlerine dolan yaşlara engel olamadı.

“Oh, hey!” Yeol nefesini tutarak kısa olanın yüzünü kavradı. “Neden ağlıyorsun? Sorun ne?”

“Ah, bu çok aptalca.” Baekhyun hıçkırdı. “Sadece… seni o damatlık içinde görmek bana yakında evleneceğini ve her şeyin değişeceğini fark ettirdi.

“Her şeyin değişeceği mi?”

“Evet.”

“Ne değişecekmiş?” Yeol arkadaşının gözyaşlarını silerek sordu. “Neden korkuyorsun?”

“Şu anda olduğu gibi olmayacak.” Baekhyun hıçkırdı. “Artık sadece ikimiz olmayacağız. Sahile ani ziyaretler olmayacak, film geceleri olmayacak, tembelce geçireceğimiz hafta sonları olmayacak.” Yaşlı gözleriyle kendisine kocaman gözlerle bakan Chanyeol’a baktı. “Hahaha, affedersin.” Gülmeye çalıştı. “Sadece… hepsini özleyeceğim.”

“Oh, Baek!” Chanyeol cıvıldayarak ağlayan arkadaşına sıkıca sarıldı. “Evleniyor olabilirim ama arkadaşlığımız bu yüzden acı çekecek demek değil. Evet, belki McDonald’s’a ani gece ziyaretleri olmayacak ama yine de günlerimizi beraber geçireceğiz, film geceleri yapacağız ve sahile gideceğiz. Luhan anlayacaktır, gerçekten anlayacaktır. Onun da en yakın arkadaşı var ve biz bunu çoktan konuştuk.”

“Öyle mi?”

“Evet.” Chanyeol geri çekilerek gülümsedi. “Sehun’la arkadaşlığının bozulacağından korkuyordu ve ona endişelenmemesini söyledim. Sehun’la spa günlerine hala sahip, bizim film gecelerine sahip olduğumuz gibi.”

Baekhyun alnına kondurulan nazik, sevgi dolu öpücükle gülümsedi. “O zaman endişeye gerek yok.”

“Tamam.”

“Pekâlâ, haydi gidelim. Sana kocaman bir sundae alacağım.”

“Çileklisinden?” Baekhyun hemen canlanarak sevimlice sordu.

Gülerek Chanyeol arkadaşının küçük eline uzandı. “Tabii ki!”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

“Oh, bekle, bekle, bekle.” Baekhyun homurdanarak elini salladı. “Chanyeol çikolata sevmez, dört farklı çikolata seçemezsin.”

Chanyeol ve Luhan’ın düğün pastasını seçmek için bu küçük pastaneye nasıl geldiğini bilmiyordu ama Luhan çikolatalı pasta sipariş ettiği için küçük Çinliyi boğmak istediğini biliyordu.

Nugat kremalı pasta, bitter çikolatalı şekerleme, karamelli ve sütlü çikolatalı turta, çilekli ve beyaz çikolatalı mus. Kabul etmek gerekirse beyaz çikolatalı musa ölünürdü ama konu bu değildi.

“Beni dinliyor musun sen?” hırlayarak söyledi. “Yeol çikolatayı sevmez.”

“Sanki bilmiyorum.” Luhan gözlerini devirerek söyledi. “Ama sorun olmayacağını söyledi.

“Bu çok bencilce.” Baek mırıldandı ve Chanyeol’un nişanlısının bir kaşık daha mus yemesini izledi. “Bu onun da düğünü.”

Luhan seslice iç çekerek kaşığını bıraktı. “Düğünümüz için çikolatalı pasta seçmem sorun olsaydı, seçmezdim. Ayrıca onu hiç pasta yerken gördün mü?” diye sordu. “Evet, asla. Yeol pastayı hiç sevmez.”

“Olsun…” Baek mırıldandı.

Luhan’ın dudaklarına bir gülümseme oturdu. “Baekhyun, beni pek sevmediğini biliyorum ama inan bana, Yeol’u seviyorum ve onu istemediği bir şeyi asla yapmam.” Oh, Baekhyun bu gülümsemeden nasıl da nefret ediyordu; bu güzel, nefes kesici gülümsemeden. “Güzel bir başlangıç yapmadığımızı biliyorum ama yine de arkadaş olabiliriz.”

Baekhyun kendini gülümsemeye zorladı. “Evet, belki.”

“Harika.” Luhan ışıldadı. “O zaman bugün neden başlamıyoruz?! Ne dersin, beyaz mus en iyisi, değil mi?”

“Evet.” Baekhyun mırıldanarak tabağındaki çilekli pastaya baktı. “Öyle.”

Pastayı ve düğün için diğer pastaları seçtikten küçük sonra Luhan masalardaki ve şölen salonundaki çiçek aranjmanına bakmak için Baekhyun’u çiçekçiye sürükledi. “Orkide mi?”

“Evet.” Luhan parlakça gülümsedi. “Ve karanfil. Oldukça tuhaf bir kombin ama kötü görünmüyor, değil mi?”

“Neden karanfil?” Baek çiçek dekorasyonlarına bakarak merakla sordu. Luhan haklıydı; egzotik, koyu mor orkideler ve kızıl çiçek garip bir kombindi ama çok kötü görünmüyordu. Kendine ait bir çekiciliği vardı.

Luhan hımladı ve gülümsemesi yumuşarken Baek kaşlarını çattı. “Yeol bir keresinde bana almıştı.” kıs kıs güldü. “Dördüncü randevumuzdu ya da daha doğrusu dördüncü randevumuz olacaktı. Unuttu. Üç saat boyunca onu bekledim ve sonunda eve gitmeye karar verdiğimde, çıkageldi. Koştuğu için terden sırılsıklamdı, üzerinde eski bir tişört ve eşofman, elinde de bir buket karanfil vardı.”

Hala gülümseyerek Çinli başını iki yana salladı. “Özür olarak bana gül almak istemiş ama cüzdanını unutmuş ve cebinde birkaç lirası varmış; onlar da birkaç karanfile yetmiş.”

Baekhyun aklındaki Chanyeol’un imajıyla gülümsedi.

“O günü hiç unutmayacağım.” Luhan parmaklarını nazikçe beyaz çiçekte gezdirerek söyledi. “O gün bu adamın hayatımda isteyebileceğim en iyi şey olduğunu fark ettim.”

Farkında olmadan Baekhyun yumuşakça gülümseyerek sözlerini başıyla onayladı.

“O gün randevumuzu neden unuttuğunu bilmek ister misin?”

“Huh?” ani soruyla şaşırarak Çinliye baktı Baekhyun. “Ne?”

“Senin yüzünden.” Luhan güldü. “Senin yüzünden unuttu.

“Ehh? Benim yüzümden mi?”

Luhan başını salladı. “Evet. Sen hastaymışsın ve sürekli kustuğun için yanında kalmış.”

“Oh…ben…bilmiyordum.” Baekhyun hafifçe kızardı. Gerçekten hiç bilmiyordu.

“Şaşırmadım açıkçası. Chanyeol sürekli senden bahsediyordu. Sen onun en sevdiği konusuydun.” Luhan kıkırdadı. “Seni çok seviyor, biliyorsun.”

Baekhyun’un yüzü düştü. “Evet, biliyorum.” Yere bakarak mırıldandı.

_Ama seni sevdiği gibi sevmiyor._

Saatler yavaşça geçiyordu ve Baekhyun her dakikayı en yakın arkadaşının nişanlısıyla geçirmek zorundaydı; kabul etmeliydi ki Luhan kötü birisi değildi. Hayır, aslında çok iyi birisiydi ve Baekhyun, Chanyeol’un ona neden âşık olduğunu söyleyebilirdi. Luhan doğası gereği mutlu birisiydi, her zaman gülümsüyordu ve inanılmaz derecede arkadaş canlısıydı.

“Söylesene Baekhyun, düğün için bir takım elbisen var mı?” Luhan giyim mağazasının önünden geçerken sordu.

“Var.” Baek başını salladı. “Aslında eski ama yenisini almaya param yok ve hala üzerime oturuyor.”

“O zaman sana yenisini alalım.”

“Eh, ne?!” Baek ani bir çığlıkla sordu ve durdu. Ona parlakça gülümseyen Luhan’a bakıyordu. “Sana yeni bir takım elbise alalım. Ben öderim.” Çinli tekrarladı ve Baek hemen başını iki yana salladı. “Hayır, hayır.”

“Oh haydi ama.” Luhan dudak bükerek Baek’in koluna girdi. “Yeol’un sağdıcı olarak mükemmel görünmek zorundasın.”

“Luhan… Bunu düşünmen gerçekten çok ama ben kabul edeme—“

“Eğer şu anda benimle gelmezsen, Chanyeol’a bedenini sorarım.”

“Bunu yapamazsın!” Baek uyardı.

Luhan dilini çıkardı. “İstediğimi yaparım. Haydi!” sırıtarak diğerini mağazaya çekiştirdi.

★★★★★★★★★★

Alışveriş torbaları ve Luhan’la geçirdiği günün yorgunluğuyla Baekhyun kendini koltuğa attı ve seslice iç çekti. Geriye yaslanarak gözlerini kapattı; titreyen telefonu dikkatini istiyordu. Cebinden çıkararak ekrana baktı. İki mesaj. Birisi Chanyeol’dan, diğeri bilinmeyen numaradan. Kaşlarını çattı ve spam olmamasını umarak mesajı açtı.

**Selam Baekhyunnie, benim.**

“Baekhyunnie mi?!”

**Yeol numaranı verdi, umarım sorun değildir.**

“Hayır, aman her neyse!”

**Bugün seninle çok eğlenceli bir vakit geçirdiğimi ve yeniden bulaşmayı umduğumu söylemek istedim :)**

“Gerekirse…”

**İyi geceler!**

**Luhan~**

****

**_Selam._ **

**_Ben de çok eğlendim. Tabii ki, yeniden bulaşabiliriz ama bana takım elbise almadığın zamanlarda!_ **

**_Teşekkürler tekrardan! Gerçekten çok hoş._ **

**_İyi geceler._ **

Baek gönder butonuna basarken iç çekti _. ‘Neden lanet derecede hoş olmak zorunda?!’_ Yeniden iç çekerek Chanyeol’un mesajını açtı.

**Selam, gün ışığım.**

Dudakları yumuşak bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı.

**Yeni takım elbise aldığını duydum. Umarım Luhan seni her yere sürüklememiştir.**

“Asla tahmin edemezsin.”

**Her neyse, umarım çok yorulmamışsındır ve zile bastığımda bana kapıyı açarsın, 3 2 1!**

Çalan zille beraber Baek kocaman gülümsedi. Hızla koltuktan kalkarak koridora koşturdu. “Annem kapıyı yabancılara açmamamı söyledi!”

“Çok yazık.” Kapının diğer tarafından ses duyuldu. “O zaman bu güzel pizzayı tek başına yemem lazım.”

“Büyük boy mu?”

“Evet.”

“Ekstra peynirli?”

“Tabii ki.”

“Ya tatlı?”

“Çikolata soslu çilekli dondurmalı pasta.”

Yavaşça Baek kapıyı açtı ve aralıktan başını uzattı. “Büyük bir parça mı?”

“Hayır,” Yeol sırıttı. “İki büyük parçam var.”

“Ah, tamam.” Baek sonunda kapıyı tamamen açtı. “Sanırım bir istisna yapabilirim.”

“Çok naziksin.” Uzun adam kıkırdayarak eve girdi. Ayakkabılarını çıkardıktan sonra oturma odasına yöneldi. “Oh, takım elbise bu mu?” kâğıt torbaya vurarak sordu.

“Evet.” Baek başını salladı ve koltuğa oturdu. Torbaya uzanarak lacivert, dar kesim takımı çıkardı.

“Vay canına.” Yeol ıslık çaldı ve ceketi arkadaşından aldı. “Çok güzel.” Üzerine tutarak söyledi.

“Aşırı pahalı.” Baek sızlandı. “Luhan’ın bunu yapmasına gerek yoktu.”

“Ama yapmak istemiş.” Chanyeol gülümseyerek ceketi geri verdi. “Onur duy, sevmediği kişilere para harcamaz.”

“Senin sağdıcın olarak muhteşem görünmek zorunda olduğumu söyledi.”

“Pekâlâ, ama haklı, değil mi?” Chanyeol hımlayarak pizza kutusunu açtı. Baekhyun’a doğru eğilerek sırıttı. “Bu takım elbise seni daha muhteşem gösterecek.”

“Daha muhteşem mi?!” Baek homurdandı. “Dikkatli ol Park yoksa ayağın kaydırılabilir.”

Chanyeol kıs kıs gülerek arkadaşının yanağına büyük, ıslak bir öpücük kondurdu.

“Iyy!” Baekhyun yüzünü buruşturarak peçeteyle yüzünü sildi. “Bu ne içindi?”

“Sevgi gösterisi.”

“Sevgi gösterisi mi? Tanrım, sen böyle öpüyorsan Luhan kıskanılmamalı.”

“Luhan öpücüklerim konusunda hiç sızlanmaz.” Yeol başını salladı. “Her zaman aşk dolu olurlar.”

“Öyle mi?” Baek güldü. “Daha çok salya dolu gibiler.”

“Ne diyorsun sen?!”

Chanyeol üzerine atlayıp onu koltuğa yapıştırdığında Baekhyun çığlık attı. Koca ellerinden biriyle kısa olanın bileğini tutarken diğer eli Baek’in yanlarını gıdıklıyordu. “Geri al çabuk!”

“Asla!” Baekhyun’un dudaklarından sesli bir çığlık koptu. “Köpek gibi salyan akıyor!”

Uzun adamın dudaklarında tehlikeli bir gülümseme belirdi. “Sen öyle diyorsan.”

“C-Chanyeol?” Chanyeol eğilince Baek nefesini tuttu. “Ne yapıyorsun?” arkadaşının dudaklarını yalayıp ıslatmasıyla gözleri kocaman oldu. “Iyy, Yeol, hayır! Lütfen! Hayır-Ahh!”

Uzun olan yüzüne ıslak bir öpücük daha kondururken Chanyeol’un tutuşundan kurtulmak için Baekhyun kıpırdanarak çığlık atıyor, bükülüyor, dönüyor, kıvrılıyor ve bacağına tekme atıyordu ama yararsızdı. “Anneciğim!” Chanyeol burnunu ısırınca bağırarak gözlerini kapattı.

Tatminkâr bir sırıtışla Chanyeol arkadaşını bırakıp geri oturdu. Baekhyun saçlar dağılmış, tişörtü kaymış ve kızarmış yüzüyle orada uzanıyordu. Yeol ortaya çıkan göbeğe baktı ve dürttü. “Düt düt!”

Baekhyun bağırdı. “Chanyeol!”

“Evet, bu benim adım.” Adam cıvıldayarak söyledi ve pizzaya uzandı.

“Tanrım, çok zalimsin. En kötü en yakın arkadaşsın!”

Chanyeol kıkırdayarak pizzada bir ısırık aldı. “Oh öyle mi?!” ağzı doluyken mırıldandı. “Ama beni seviyorsun.”

“Evet.” Baek iç çekti ve oturdu. “Evet, seviyorum.” Gülümseyerek Chanyeol’un yanağını öptü.

_Hayal edebileceğinden çok daha fazla hem de._

  * ●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●



**Baekhyunnie** **❤**

**_Çok güzel bir gündü, gidip beraber bir kahve içelim._ **

Baekhyun bir saat sonra küçük bir kahve dükkânında kendisini en yakın arkadaşının nişanlısıyla buldu. Luhan her zamanki gibi nefes kesici görünüyordu ve güzel yüzünde parlak bir gülümseme vardı.

“Ne düşünüyorum biliyor musun?”

“Hmm?” Baek buzlu lattesinden bir yudum alarak sordu. 

“Hafta sonu gezisi düzenlemeliyiz. Tüm bu düğün hazırlıklarına bir mola vermemiz lazım.” Luhan gülümsedi.

“Hafta sonu gezisi mi? Kim kim?”

“Biz.” Lu söyledi. “Sen, Chanyeol, Sehun ve ben?”

Baek bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Sehun mu?”

“O benim en yakın arkadaşım.” Çinli söyledi. “Muhteşem birisidir, ona bayılacaksın.”

“Eminim öyledir ama sanmıyorum ben—“

“Chanyeol harika bir fikir olduğunu düşünüyor.” Luhan araya girdi. “Birbirinizi daha iyi tanımanız için harika bir fırsat olduğunu düşünüyor. Yani, sen Chanyeol hayatının bir parçasısın ve Sehun da benim hayatımın bir parçası; Yeol’la evlendiğimizde biz bir aile olacağız, değil mi?”

Baekhyun Çinlinin parlayan gözlerine gülümserken buldu kendini.

“Ee, ne diyorsun?” Luhan sordu. “Ailemiz gölde bir evi var. Kendi odan olacak ve akşamları köye gidebiliriz. Yılın bu zamanları orada çok fazla festival oluyor.”

“T-Tamam.” Baek boyun eğdi. “Kulağa çok kötü gelmiyor.”

“Yay!!” Luhan neşeyle bağırdı. “İnan bana, oraya bayılacaksın.”

“Ne zaman gidiyoruz?”

“Bu Cuma.”

Cuma aslında iki gün sonraydı ve güneşli bir günün öğleden sonrasında Baekhyun kendisini kocaman ön bahçesi, kristal parlaklığındaki gölde özel bir plajı olan büyük mansiyonun önünde dikilirken buldu. Ağzı açık kalmış halde Baekhyun beyaz binaya bakıyordu. “Luhan burasının ailesine ait göl evi olduğunu söylememiş miydi?”

“Bu bir göl evi değil mi?” Chanyeol güldü.

“Hayır!! Bu resmen göl kalesi!”

“Pekâlâ, Luhan’ın dünyasında evler aslında mansiyonlar ve ucuz ayakkabılar en az 300 dolar.”

Baek ofladı. “Bu Sehun denen çocuk da zengin mi?” Chanyeol’un arkasından merdivenlere giderken sordu.

“Evet, zengin.” Yeol başını salladı. “Ama endişelenme, hoş çocuk.”

Chanyeol kapıya vurduktan bir saniye sonra, kapı açıldı ve neşeyle gülümseyen Luhan kendisini uzun adamın kollarına attı. “Geldiniz!” cıvıldayarak adamın dudaklarına yapıştı. Baekhyun öpücükle kalbinin sıkıştığını hissetti. Onun yerinde olmayı, Chanyeol’u istediği kadar öpebilmeyi nasıl da isterdi. Kendini gülümsemeye zorladı ve öpüşen çiftin yanından geçti. Valizleri yere bırakarak etrafına bakındı.

Gözleri kapıya yaslanan uzun, genç bir adama takıldı. “Uhmm merhaba.” Dedi ve yabancıya arkadaş canlısı bir gülümseme sundu.

“Merhaba.” Adam cevapladı. “Ben Sehun.” Hole yaklaşarak kendini tanıttı.

“Ben de Baekhyun.” Baek adamın yakışıklı hatlarını inceleyerek söyledi. Uzundu, neredeyse Chanyeol kadar uzundu, geniş omuzları ve delici bakışları vardı. “Chanyeol’un en yakın arkadaşıyım.”

“Biliyorum.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Luhan hafta sonunu bizimle geçirmek için geleceğini söylemişti. Seni merak ediyordum.”

Baekhyun kaşlarını kaldırdı. “Oh gerçekten mi?”

“Evet.” Adam kısaca cevapladı ve sonra eğilerek Baekhyun’un valizini aldı. “Gel, sana odanı göstereyim.”

“Evi biliyor gibisin. Daha önce buraya geldin mi?” Baekhyun, Luhan’ı arkadaşının arkasından giderken sohbet başlatmak için sordu.

“Pek çok kez.” Sehun cevapladı. “Ailelerimiz iyi arkadaşları. Beraber büyüdük.” Bir kapının önünde durdu ve açtı. “Burası senin odan.”

“Vay canına.” Baekhyun odaya girdiğinde mırıldandı. “Muhteşem.”

“Özel bir şey değil.” Sehun konuştu. “Bu kapının arkasında banyo var.” Camların yanındaki kapalı kapıyı işaret etti. “Eminim Luhan sonra sana etrafı gösterecekti; yan oda Luhan ve Chanyeol’un, karşıdaki de benim.”

“Ah tamam.” Baek başını salladı. “Kaybolacağıma eminim.” Diye şaka yaptı.

“Ev o kadar büyük değil.” Sehun gülümsedi. “Aç mısın? Luhan bir Çin yemeği yaptı, denemelisin.”

Mutfak cennet gibi kokuyordu ve Baekhyun’un karnı odaya adım atar atmaz guruldamaya başladı. Chanyeol mutfak tezgâhına yaslanmıştı. Dudaklarının arasında bir kaşık vardı ve nişanlısının yemek yapmasını merakla izliyordu.

“Baekhyun’a odasını gösterdim.” Sehun odaya girerek masaya oturdu. “Otursana.” Baek’e başını sallayarak oturmasını işaret etti.

“Umarım odanı beğenmişsindir?!”

“Beğendim.” Baekhyun gülümseyerek Luhan’ın sorusunu cevapladı. “Muhteşem.”

“Bizimkinin yanındaki oda mı?” Chanyeol sordu ve Luhan başını salladı. “O odadan göl muhteşem görünüyor.” Gülümsedi.

“Daha sonra yüzmeye gitmeliyiz.” Sehun önerdi. “Hava yeterince sıcak.”

“Ah üzgünüm ama ben gelemem.” Baekhyun kızararak söyledi. “Yüzemiyorum.”

“Gerçekten mi?! Ama o kadar derin değil. Ayakta durabilirs—“

“Sehun!” Luhan araya girerek sözünü kesti.

“Affedersin. Bunu yapmak istememiştim.” Sehun özür diledi. “O zaman köye gitmeye ne dersiniz? Panayır var.”

“Harika bir fikir.” Chanyeol cıvıldadı. “Olur mu Baek?”

“Tabii ki.” Baekhyun gülümsedi. “Eğlenceli görünüyor.”

Öğle yemeği Baekhyun’un beklediğinden daha rahattı. Luhan ve Sehun yerel panayıra sık sık gitmelerini, kâğıt ağlarla balık yakalamaya çalışmalarını anlatarak sohbeti yönlendiriyorlardı. Yemekten sonra dörtlü panayıra uygun daha rahat kıyafetler giydiler ve köye doğru yola çıktılar.

Baekhyun’un şansına, Luhan ve Chanyeol oynaşmalarını kendilerine sakladılar ve el ele bile tutuşmadılar. Baekhyun görmek zorunda olmadığı için memnundu.

Panayır kalabalıktı; çocuklar etrafta koşuşturarak renkli pamuk şekerler yiyorlar, delikanlılar atış holiganlarında şanslarını deniyorlardı. “Haydi ama Park.” Sehun gülerek Chanyeol’un omzunu dürttü. “Sana karşı ben.” Dedi ve atış holiganlarından birini gösterdi. “Kaybeden her şeyi öder.”

“Ödemeyi bu kadar çok mu istiyorsun, huh?” Yeol kıs kıs gülerek elini sıkışmak için uzattı. “Kabul!”

“Kabul!” Sehun bağırdı ve ellerini salladı.

Görevliye ödeme yaptılar ve küçük savaşlarına başladılar; Sehun ağır bir şekilde kaybetmişti. Yüksek sesle sızlanarak tabancayı masaya attı ve ayağını yere vurdu. “Hile yaptın!”

Chanyeol neşeyle güldü. “Hahaha, ne? Nasıl? Ben adil oynadım. Kötü bir nişancı olduğunu kabul et.”

“Biliyorsun seni seviyorum Sehunnie ama Yeol en iyisi.” Luhan kıkırdadı. “Kötü bir nişancısın.”

Sehun arkadaşına ve nişanlısına gözlerini devirdi. “Tabi tabi.”

Baekhyun, Luhan’ın en yakın arkadaşının ifadesine kıkırdıyordu.

“Tamamdır!” Chanyeol ellerini çırptı. “Her şeyi sen ödemek zorunda olduğun için gidip bir şeyler içmeyi öneriyorum.”

“O sırıtışı yüzünden sil, Park. Bir dahakine ben kazanacağım.”

“Hayal etmeye devam et.”

Gün pek çok kahkahayla devam etti ve Baekhyun çokça eğlendiğini kabul etmek zorundaydı. Birkaç oyun oynadılar, neredeyse her yemek standına uğradılar ve gece olunca bir barda oturarak içkilerinin tadını çıkardılar. Bir süre sonra Luhan ve Sehun’un eski arkadaşları ve komşularıyla onlara katıldı.. Hepsi renkli kişiliğe sahip, her yaştan bireylerdi.

“Hey Sehun. Yeol ve Luhan nerede?” Baek kayıp çifti fark edince sordu.

“Bilmem.” Sehun geveleyerek konuştu, sarhoş olduğu belliydi. “Lu’nun liseli bir kız kadar toleransı vardır. Muhtemelen kusuyordur ve Chanyeol de onun değerli saçlarını tutuyordur.”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı ve genç adama doğru eğildi. “Onları görürsen eve gittiğimi söyle, tamam mı?!”

“Oh, gitmek mi istiyorsun?” Sehun sordu. “Bekle, şunu bitireyim.”

“Hayır, sorun değil.” Baek gülümsedi. “Sen kalabilirsin, tek başına gidebilirim.”

“Emin misin?”

“Evet.” Başını salladı.

Sehun omuz silkti. “Pekâlâ, sen bilirsin. Kaybolma.”

Sarhoş Sehun’u arkasında bırakarak Baekhyun mansiyona doğru yola koyuldu. Sıcak bir yaz akşamıydı ve hafif esintinin tadını çıkarıyordu. Luhan’ın verdiği anahtarla Baekhyun yaklaşık yirmi dakika sonra mansiyonun kapısını açmıştı. Girişin ışıkları açıktı, kaşlarını çatı. Evden çıkmadan önce tüm ışıkların kapalı olduğundan emindi.

“Merhaba?” içeri girerek sordu. Garip bir ses çığlık atmasına neden oldu. Yavaşça seslerin geldiği odaya doğru giderken kalbi hızlanmıştı. Sırtını duvara yasladı ve nefesini tuttu. Hafif aralık kapıyı itmek için uzanırken eli titriyordu. Eğildi ve aralıktan içeri baktı; odada gördükleriyle nefesi kesilmişti.

Denedi, gerçekten bakmamak için denedi ama elinde değildi. Kapının arkasında donmuş bir halde Luhan’ın Chanyeol’un kucağında zıplamasını ve uzun adamın penisinde aşağı-yukarı hareket etmesini izliyordu. Luhan’ın mükemmelce şekillendirilmiş saçları dağılmıştı, bukleleri alnına yapışıyordu. Başını geriye attığında Baekhyun’un Chanyeol’un teninde bıraktığı birkaç izi görmesine izin verdi.

Uzun adamın elleri Luhan’ın kalçasındaydı, onu sıkıca tutarken parmakları ete gömülmüştü. Kırmızı çizgilere kollarını ve kaslı göğsünü kaplıyordu. En yakın arkadaşı uzanıp Luhan’ın göğüs ucunu ısırınca Baek’in nefesi tekledi. Chanyeol göğsünü yeni biz izle emerken Çinli tiz sesli bir inlemeyle Chanyeol’un adını söyledi ve adamın siyah saçlarına tutunarak asıldı. “Mhh.”

Chanyeol geriye yaslanıp Luhan’ın üzerinde zıplamasını zevkle izlerken ve adını tekrar tekrar inleyerek söylerken Baekhyun midesinin kasıldığını hissediyordu. Bir süre sonra Luhan uzandı ve Chanyeol’un dudaklarını tutkulu bir öpücükle kavradı. “Seni seviyorum.” Chanyeol dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı. Baek o kelimeleri net bir şekilde duyduğunda kalbi paramparça olmuştu. Dudağını ısırdı ve sonunda oradan kaçmayı başardı. Evden koşarak çıktı ve gölün oraya gitti; ağlayarak kendisini suyun kenarındaki yere bıraktı.

“Hayır, hayır, hayır, hayır!” çığlık atarak yumruklarını kuma vurdu. “Hayır…” yere uzanarak sırtüstü yuvarlandı ve yaşlar gözlerinden akarken gece göğüne baktı. Avucunun altındaki kumla oynuyordu ve elini biraz ileri hareket ettirdiğinde parmaklarını soğuk suya gömebiliyordu.

Yanına döndü; hareketsiz ve sessizce yatarken gölü izlemeye başladı. Elini hareket ettirerek suyun çıkardığı dalga seslerini dinledi. Baek iç çekti, az önce gördüklerini unutmaya çalışıyordu ama gözlerini kapattığı her an Chanyeol’un yüzü beliriyordu. “Siktir!” küfretti ve suya vurdu. Soğuk su damlalarının yüzüne çarpması şaşırtıcı derecede iyi hissettirdi. Dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve yüzüne su çarptı.

Su boynunda aşağı akarak onu titretiyordu. Bir süre Baekhyun göle bakarken aklına garip bir fikir geldi. “Sehun sığ olduğunu söylemişti…” kendi kendine mırıldanarak ayağa kalktı. Ayakkabılarını çıkarmadan Baek maviliğe adım attı. Su ayaklarını ve bileklerini sarmaladı, beklediği kadar soğuk değildi o yüzden bir adım daha attı. Adım adım su omuzlarına gelene kadar ilerledi.

Kıyıdan ne kadar çok uzaklaştığına bakmak için döndüğünde aniden ayağı kaydı ve derinliklere gömüldü. “İmdat!” kollarını yukarıda tutmaya çalışarak bağırdı. Nefesini tuttu ve ayağını basacak yer aradı ama bulamıyordu. “İmdat!!”

Başı aniden ıslak ve soğuk zemindeydi, birisi onu yakalayarak kıyıya doğru çekiyordu. Yuttuğu sulardan dolayı öksürürken Baek nefes almaya çalışıyordu.

“Tanrım, sen delirdin mi?! Yüzemediğini sanıyordum?!”

Hafifçe öksürerek Baek yanına baktı. Sehun’un şok olmuş, solgun yüzüyle karşılaştı. Su ıslak saçlarından yüzüne damlıyordu. “Yüzemiyorum.”

“O zaman ne halt yiyorsun burada?!” Luhan’ın en yakın arkadaşı bağırdı. “Ölmek mi istiyorsun?!”

_Şu anda evet._

“Tabii ki hayır.” Baek farklı bir cevap verdi. Kendini yere bıraktı ve sırtüstü uzanarak derin bir nefes aldı. “Beni kurtardığın için teşekkürler.”

Sehun sessizce güldü. “Burada olduğum için sevinmelisin.”

“Evet.” Baek iç çekti. “Sen neden buradasın? Barda kalıp arkadaşlarınla içmek istediğini sanıyordum.”

“Sen gittikten beş dakika sonra eve nasıl gireceğin aklıma geldi. Sonra Luhan’ın sana anahtar verdiğini söylediğini hatırladım. Ve o anda kendi anahtarımı unuttuğumu fark ettim.” Sehun söyledi. “Hepiniz uyuduğunu için dışarıda uyumak ve eve gelmek istemedim,.”

Baekhyun kıkırdadı. “Ama hava soğuk değil.”

“Olsun.” Sarışın söyledi. “Dışarıda sandalyede uyumaktansa yatağımda uyumayı tercih ederim.”

Hımlayarak Baek yanına yuvarlandı. Kendisinden birkaç santim uzakta oturan Sehun’a baktı. “Sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

“Tabi.”

“Chanyeol’dan hoşlanıyor musun? Yani, en yakın arkadaşınla evleniyor. Luhan için doğru kişi olduğunu düşünüyor musun?”

“Evet.” Sehun başını salladı. “O kesinlikle doğru kişi. Chanyeol çok iyi birisi ve Luhan’ın ayaklarını yere basmasını sağlıyor. Ondan hoşlanıyorum. İlk gördüğüm andan itibaren Lu için doğru kişi olduğunu biliyordum.”

“Evet, çok iyi birisidir.” Baek mırıldandı.

“Ben de sana bir şey sorabilir miyim?”

Baek başını salladı.

“Chanyeol’u seviyorsun, değil mi?”

“Tabii ki onu seviyorum, o benim en yakın arkadaşım.”

Sehun başını iki yana salladı. “Demek istediğim o değildi. Ona âşıksın, değil mi?”

“Aşığım…” Baekhyun bir süre sessiz kaldıktan sonra cevapladı. “Ona aşığım, evet.”

“Seni anlıyorum.” Genç adam söyledi ve Baekhyun’a gülümsedi. “Çok uzun ve zor bir yol, canını yakıyor ama aşıyorsun.”

“Luhan’a âşık mıydın?” Baek oturarak nefesini tuttu. Islak kıyafetleri tenine yapışmıştı ve hareket ettikçe su dolu ayakkabıları garip sesler çıkarıyordu.

“Âşıktım, evet. Ama artık aştım ve Lu sonunda yaşlanmak istediği birisini bulduğu için çok mutluyum.”

“Ona hiç açıldın mı?”

Sehun gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. “Yaklaştım ama yapmadım.”

“Neden yapmadın?”

“Daha fazla dayanamayacağımı düşündüm. Luhan’ı Chanyeol’la görmek çok canımı yakıyordu, tek istediğim Chanyeol’un gitmesiydi. Ama sonra bir gün Luhan eve elinde bir yüzünle geldi ve gözlerimi ondan ayıramıyordum. Ona her baktığımda gülümsüyordu ve gözleri aşkla doluydu; Chanyeol’dan nefret etmenin bana bir şey sağlamayacağını anladım. Luhan’ı mutlu ediyordu ve Luhan’ı mutlu görmek de beni mutlu ediyordu. Belki Luhan benim onu sevdiğim gibi beni asla sevmeyecek ama beni seviyor ve önemli olan tek şey bu. Ben onun hayatının bir parçasıyım ve hep öyle olacağım.”

“Ne kadar olgunsun.” Baekhyun mırıldandı. “Ben her zaman asık suratlıyım.”

Sehun güldü. “Kabul etmeyi öğrenmelisin sadece.” yerden kalktı ve Baekhyun’a elini uzattı. “Ama sana bir şey söyleyeyim.” Kısa olanı kaldırdıktan sonra yüzü karardı. “Sakla.”

“Neyi saklayayım?” Baek şaşırarak sordu.

“Hislerini kendine sakla. Ona âşık olduğunu söylemekten başka hiçbir şey arkadaşlığınızı bozamaz. Aştığın zaman ona söyle. Ama şimdi olmaz. Chanyeol’un Luhan’la ilişkisini de mahveder. Bu isteyeceğin son şey, değil mi?!”

“Ah… Tabii ki saklayacağım!” Baek gereksizce bağırdı. Sehun’un direkt ve net sözlerinden dolayı şaşkındı.

“Tamam. Hadi içeri girelim.” Sehun mansiyona doğru döndü. “Duş almamız lazım ve temiz kıyafetlere ihtiyacım var.”

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ 

Sehun’un sözleri iki hafta sonra bile aklına kazılı haldeydi Chanyeol ve Luhan’ın düğün günü gelip çatmıştı ve Baekhyun’un ruh hali hızla düşüyordu. Kalbi sızlıyordu ve bu düğünün hemen bitmesinden başka bir şey istemiyordu; böylece Chanyeol’u aşana kadar kendini bir yerlere gömebilirdi.

Chanyeol ve Luhan’ın evinde koltuğa kendini bırakarak iç çekti ve elleriyle yüzünü ovuşturdu.

“O ses neydi?”

Başını kaldırarak Chanyeol’a baktı ve uzun adamın elinde kocaman kâsede patlamış mısır vardı. “Hiç, sadece yorgunum.”

“Zor bir haftaydı, huh?” Yeol mırıldandı ve en yakın arkadaşının yanına oturdu. “Yarın her şey bitecek ve yeniden rahatlayabileceğiz.” Kıkırdayarak ekledi.

“Gergin misin?” Baekhyun bir avuç patlamış mısır alarak sordu.

“Heyecanlıyım.” Chanyeol parlakça gülümsedi. “Ama gergin değilim. Yarın evli bir adam olacağıma hala inanamıyorum.”

_Ben de._

Baek arkadaşına gülümsedi. “Senin adına mutluyum. Luhan mükemmel birisi.”

“Evet, öyle.” Yeol gülümsedi. “Hey, belki de yarın mükemmel öbür yarını bulursun. Düğünler bunun için meşhur değil midir? Oraya gidersin ve gecenin sonunda âşık olursun.”

“O kadar kolay olsaydı, çoktan evlenmiş olurdum.” Baekhyun güldü. “Ayrıca, sağdıcın olarak flörte zamanım yok. Çok şey yapmam lazım.”

“O zaman diğer sağdıçlarla kaynaşman daha kolay olmaz mı, huh?” parlak bir gülümsemeyle Chanyeol göz kırptı. “Ya da Sehun tam senin tipin değil mi?”

Baek en yakın arkadaşına gözlerini devirdi ve yeniden patlamış mısır aldı. “Yakışıklı, evet ama benim tipim olup olmadığını söyleyecek kadar tanımıyorum onu.”

“Hmm.” Uzun olan hımladı. “İkiniz oldukça iyi anlaşmış görünüyordunuz. Ona çıkma teklif edebilirsin.”

“Oh, lütfen şunu keser misin?!” Baek sızlanarak Chanyeol’a mısır attı.

“Ne?!” Yeol gülerek mısırları havada yakaladı. “Sana bir adam bulmaya çalışıyorum, neresi yanlış bunun?”

“Kes şunu, tamam mı?!”

“Tamam, tamam. Affedersin.” Chanyeol kıkırdadı. Gözlerini kırpıştırarak eğildi ve başını Baekhyun’un küçük omzuna yasladı. “Affet beni?”

“Tabi tabi.”

“Bu gece senin sorunun ne?”

“Hiç.”

Chanyeol başını yana eğerek en yakın arkadaşına baktı. “Oh haydi ama. Bir şey olduğunu biliyorum. Söyle bana.”

“Söyleyemem.” Baek mırıldandı.

“Haydi ama söyle gitsin.”

Baekhyun seslice sızlandı. Chanyeol’a döndü. “Tamam.” derin bir nefes aldı. “Biliyorum sağdıcın olmak zorundayım ama belki de sana âşık olduğumdan bahsetmem gerek.”

Chanyeol ona bakakaldı. Kucağında patlamış mısır kâsesi, gözleri ve ağzı açık kalmış halde kalakalmıştı. Gözlerini bile kırpmıyordu.

_Siktir! Belki de söylememeliydim._

Hızlıca Baek yüzüne sahte bir gülümseme oturttu ve Chanyeol’a mısır attı. “Merong!” güldü. “Şaka yaptım!”

Chanyeol gözlerini kapattı ve seslice iç çekti; Baekhyun arkadaşının kalbine indirdiğini biliyordu. “Tanrım, Baek.” Yeol derin nefes aldı. “Beni böyle korkutma. Delirdin mi sen?!”

“Oh haydi ama.” Baekhyun canı yansa bile gülüyordu. “Benimle alay ettiğin için intikamım.”

Yeol gülümseyerek Baek’i dürttü. “Bu çok acımasızcaydı. Bir anlığına gerçekten ciddi olduğunu sandım.”

_Ciddiyim! Seni seviyorum!_

“Ciddi olsaydım ne yapardın?”

Göz açıp kapayana kadar Chanyeol’un ifadesi ciddileşti. “Bilmiyorum.” Dedi. “Bana âşık olduğunu söyleseydin, muhtemelen senden uzaklaşırdım.”

“Neden?” Baek bilmek istiyordu.

“Açıklayamam ama senin bana âşık olduğunu bile bile seninle zaman geçiremezdim. Tüm kucaklaşmalarımız, paylaştığımız öpücükler artık arkadaşça olmazdı çünkü senin için farklı anlamları olurdu. Bu mantıklı mı?”

Baekhyun yavaşça başını salladı. “Evet, mantıklı. Ne demek istediğini anlıyorum.”

“Ama” Chanyeol yeniden gülümsedi. “Endişelenmek zorunda değilim, değil mi? Sen bana âşık değilsin, hepsi bir şakaydı ve hala aynı yatakta uyuyabiliriz, huh?”

“Evet.” Chanyeol omzunu dürtünce Baek gülümseyerek karşılık verdi. “Kim sana âşık olur ki Yoda?!”

“Luhan oldu mesela.” Yeol sırıttı. “Ve buna çok minnettarım. Benim olması için sabırsızlanıyorum.”

O gece çok kısaydı ve sabah olduğunda Baekhyun kendini iyi hissetmiyordu. Chanyeol her zamanki gibi güneşten parlak gülümsemesini sunuyordu ve Baek en yakın arkadaşının düğününde böyle kötü bir ruh halinde olduğu için üzülüyordu.

Yeol şık damatlığıyla odada dönerek herkese nasıl heyecanlı olduğunu anlatırken Baek kilisenin bir köşesinde dikilerek bu günün bir an önce sonlanmasını istiyordu.

“İğrenç görünüyorsun.” Sehun fısıldadı ve Baek sadece başını salladı. “Gülümsemeye çalış en azından. Chanyeol için yap.”

_Söylemesi kolay._

Ancak yine de Baekhyun yüzüne bir gülümseme oturttu ve Luhan’ın en yakın arkadaşıyla mihraba gitti. Chanyeol’un yanındaki yerini aldı ve sabırla Luhan’ın gelmesini bekledi.

Piyanist yumuşak bir melodiye başlamıştı; Çinli göründüğünde aile ve arkadaşlar yerinden kalktı. Nişanlısının görünmesiyle Chanyeol’un gözleri parlamaya başladı ve gülümsemesi otomatikman büyüdü.

Luhan büyüleyici görünüyordu, Baek kabul etti. Beyaz damatlık bedenini mükemmel bir şekilde sarmalamıştı ve saçları yumuşak dalgalar halinde alnına dökülerek güzel yüzünü çevreliyordu. Chanyeol elini uzatır uzatmaz yaşlar yanaklarından süzüldü ve uzun adam aşkla gözyaşlarını silerken kilisede ‘aww’ sesleri yankılandı.

Birbirlerine gülümsemeleri Baekhyun’un kalbini kırıyordu ve çifte odaklanmada çok zorluk çekiyordu. Yıllarca bu anı hayal etmişti. Chanyeol ve kendisinin mihrapta beraber olmasını, evlenmelerini. Çoğu gece rüyaları uzun adamla hayatının nasıl olacağına dair senaryolarla doluydu. Bir keresinde Chanyeol ve kendisinin bebek sahibi olduğunu görmüştü. Kocaman, yuvarlak gözleri ve Chanyeol’un hayran olunası Elf kulaklarına sahip küçük bir oğlan. Rüya Chanyeol’un işten eve gelmesi ve küçük gün ışıklarına kocaman bir ayıcıkla sürpriz yapmasıyla ilgiliydi. Oğulları yeni arkadaşına sarılıp öperek ona kreşte olanları anlatırken Chanyeol ona sarılarak öpüyor, kulağına onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini tatlı sözlerle fısıldıyordu.

Ancak Baekhyun rüyalarının hiçbirinin gerçekleşmeyeceğini biliyordu çünkü Chanyeol’un solunda elini tutan ve rahibi dinleyen o değildi. Hayır, o değildi. Luhan’dı ve Baekhyun’un rüyaları sonsuza kadar rüya olarak kalacaktı.

Rahip seremoniyi mükemmel sözlerle devam ettiriyordu ve Baekhyun o kadar etkilendi ki yutkunmak zorunda kaldı. Chanyeol ve Luhan yeminlerini ettiler, yüzüklerini taktılar ve evliliklerini tatlı bir öpücükle mühürlediler.

Baekhyun sonunda kilisen ayrılabildiğine memnundu. Parti yerine ulaşana kadar bekledi ve sonra izin istedi. Aklını boşaltması için biraz zamana ve temiz havaya ihtiyacı vardı. Ama o farkına varmadan hava çoktan kararmıştı ve kutlamaların çoğunu kaçırmıştı.

Otelin parkında dolanarak yokluğunu nasıl açıklayacağını düşünüyordu.

“Neredeydin?!”

Chanyeol’un sesli ve kızgın sesi Baekhyun’un sıçramasına neden oldu. Aslında en yakın arkadaşının onu bulmasını beklemiyordu ve şaşkınlığını gizleyemedi. “Chanyeol…” nefesini tuttu.

“Nerede olduğunu sordum!” Yeol dişleri arasından tısladı. Baek’in önünde dikiliyordu, biraz korkutucuydu ama Baekhyun kendisini tutuyordu.

“İyi hissetmiyordum.”

“Bana yalan söyleme.”

“Yalan söylemiyorum…” dedi Baekhyun.

“Yani?” bir kaşını kaldırdı. “Bana yalan söylediğini anlayacak kadar uzun zamandır arkadaşız, Byun Baekhyun! Ve şu anda yalan söylüyorsun. Söyle, düğünümü neden kaçırdın?!”

Baekhyun yutkundu ve kızgın gözlerin içine baktı. Chanyeol ağır ağır soluyordu ve elleri yumruk halini almıştı. Yaşlar Baek’in gözlerinde birikmeye başladı, daha fazla içinde tutamayacaktı. “Özür dilerim.” Hıçkırarak söyledi.

“Bu sorumun cevabı değil.”

Arkadaşının bileğini tutup kendine çekerken Chanyeol kızgındı, öfkeliydi.

“Chanyeol… Bırak beni…”

“Neden orada olmadığını söyleyene kadar olmaz.”

“Chanyeol… Lütfen…” Baekhyun tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışırken ağlıyordu. “Bırak…”

“Hayır.”

“Lütfen…” Baek yenide yalvardı. “Yapamam…”

Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak ağlayan arkadaşına bakıyordu. “Neyi yapamazsın?” sonunda tutuşunu gevşeterek sordu. Baekhyun hızla uzun olandan geri çekildi. “İnanılmaz.” Chanyeol kuru bir şekilde güldü. “Bugün benim düğün günüm ve sen benim için mutlu olmaya çalışmıyorsun bile.”

“Bu doğru değil.” Baekhyun bağırarak arkasını döndü.

“O zaman? Söyle bana, neden orada değildin, huh? Seremoniden sonra nereye kayboldun? Partide neredeydin? Luhan ve ben salona evli çift olarak girerken neredeydin?”

“Chanyeol, dur!” Baekhyun daha çok ağlamaya başladı, yaşlar kontrolsüzce yanaklarından aşağı süzülüyordu.

“Hayır, durmayacağım.” Chanyeol karşı çıktı. “En yakın arkadaşımın tek düğünümde neden ortada olmadığını öğrenene kadar durmayacağım.”

“Bilmek mi istiyorsun?!” Baekhyun sonunda yenilerek bağırdı. “Neden orada olmadığımı bilmek mi istiyorsun?!”

“Evet”

“Çünkü dün gerçeği söylüyordum! Seni seviyorum Chanyeol! Kahrolası seni seviyorum!” Baekhyun yüzüne bağırıyordu. “Sana aşığım ve hayatını onunla geçireceğini bile bile senin başka bir adamla evlendiğini görmene dayanamıyorum.”

Baekhyun’a bakarken Chanyeol’un gözleri kocaman açıldı, şok içindeydi. Ağzı da açık kalmıştı, alt dudağı bir şey söylemek ister gibi titriyordu ama kelimeler ağzından çıkmıyordu.

Baekhyun gülümseyerek elinin tersiyle akan gözyaşlarını sildi. “Seni seviyorum Chanyeol.” Bu sefer sakin bir tonda söyledi. “Senin için mutlu olmadığımdan değil ama seni başkasıyla görmek canımı yakıyor. Duygularımı saklamaya çalıştım, gerçekten her şeyi saklamaya çalıştım ama yapamıyorum. Gününü mahvettiğim için özür dilerim.”

Chanyeol tek kelime etmedi. Olduğu yerde donmuş halde Baekhyun daha önce görmediği bir şey gibi arkadaşına bakıyordu. Tepkisi Baekhyun’u şaşırtmadı ve ona yeniden yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Sanırım artık bitti, huh?” Baekhyun güldü. Chanyeol kımıldayana kadar bir süre ikisi de karanlıkta sessizce dikildiler. Tek kelime etmeden Baekhyun’un gözlerine baktı ve kısa olanı bırakarak oradan uzaklaştı.

Derin bir nefes alarak takım elbisesini kirletmesini umursamadan Baekhyun dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Chanyeol’un ondan uzaklaşmasını hüzünlü bir gülümseme ve yaşlı gözlerle izliyordu. “Batırdım.”

“Evet, batırdın.”

Baekhyun, Sehun’un cevabıyla gülümsedi ve başını çevirdi. Genç adam bir ağaca yaslanmış duygusuz ifadesiyle Baek’e bakıyordu. “Haydi, bana ne kadar aptal olduğumu söyle.”

“Sanırım sen zaten ne kadar aptal olduğunu biliyorsun.” Sehun söyledi. “Yine de neden saklayamadığını merak ediyorum.”

“Yapamadım. Sadece yapamadım.”

“Artık bittiğini söyledin, ne demek oluyor o?” Luhan’ın en yakın arkadaşı bilmek istiyordu.

Baek iç çekti. “Nasıl başladığı önemli değil ama ona âşık olsaydım benden uzaklaşacağını söyledi. Arkadaşlığımızı bitireceğini.”

“Yani bu en yakın arkadaşını kaybettiğin anlamına geliyor?”

“Kaybettim, evet.”

Sehun ağaçtan çekildi ve Baekhyun’a yaklaştı. “Gel,” elini uzattı. “Seni eve götüreyim.”

“Partiyi kaçıracaksın.” Baek eline uzanarak söyledi.

“Bir saatliğine gidersem pek bir şey kaçırmam.”

“Teşekkür ederim.” Sehun sadece gülümsedi ve onu ayağa kaldırdı.

✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿✿

Kapıyı açtığında karşısında Chanyeol’u görmesiyle şaşkınlığa uğradı Baekhyun. Uzun olana aşkını itiraf ettiğinden beri ondan bir haber almamıştı. Bu yüzden Chanyeol’un kendisini ziyaret etmesine çok şaşırmıştı. “Chanyeol!” nefesini tuttu. “N-Ne yapıyorsun burada?”

“İçeri girebilir miyim?” uzun olan sordu.

“Tabi.” Baekhyun başını salladı ve en yakın arkadaşının girebilmesi için kapıyı açtı. “Sen… Uh… İçecek bir şey ister misin?”

“Neden söyledin?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Huh?”

“Neden itiraf ettin?”

Baek yutkundu. “B-Bilmiyorum…” bakışlarını yere eğerek mırıldandı. Chanyeol’un gözlerine bakamıyordu.

“Neden saklamadın?” Chanyeol fısıldadı ve sesindeki kalınlık Baekhyun’a kafasını kaldırttı. En yakın arkadaşının yanaklarından akan gözyaşlarını görünce nefesi tekledi. “Neden saklayamadın? Ben saklamıştım…”

“Sen saklamış mıydın?” Baekhyun tekrarladı. “Bu ne demek oluyor?”

“Seni sevdiğim anlamına geliyor.” Yeol cevapladı. “Sana âşıktım Baekhyun. Uzun zaman önce, sana âşık olmuştum!”

Baekhyun duyduklarına inanamıyordu. “Bana âşık mıydın?” fısıldadı.

“Evet.”

“B-Bilmiyordum… neden bir şey söylemedin?!”

Chanyeol küçük bir gülümseme sundu ve kapüşonunun kollarıyla gözyaşlarını sildi. “Çünkü beni hep en yakın arkadaşın olarak gördüğünü düşündüm. Birileriyle çıkıyordun, çeşitli randevulara gidiyordun o yüzden bende bir şansım olmayacağını düşündüm.”

“Hayır… Hayır, bu…”

“Doğru, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol söyledi. “Sana âşıktım. Duygularımı kendime sakladım ve asla en yakın arkadaştan fazla olamayacağımı kabullendim. Ve sonunda seni aştığımda Luhan’la tanıştım.”

Baekhyun ağlamaya başladı. En yakın arkadaşının kendisine aynı duyguları beslediğini bilmek onun için çok fazlaydı. Elini ağzına kapatarak ağlıyordu.

“Ben… Ben sadece hala seni sevdiğimi ama eskisi kadar olmadığını söylemek için geldim. Seni aştım ben ve seni sadece arkadaşım, en yakın arkadaşım olarak görüyorum. Luhan’a aşığım ve bunu hiçbir şey değiştirmeyecek. Hayatımın geri kalanını onunla geçirmek istiyorum.” Yeol söyledi. “Ama seni kaybetmek istemiyorum. Benim için çok değerlisin ve seni özleyeceğimi biliyorum.”

Baek sadece başını salladı.

“Zor olduğunu biliyorum, belki ara vermeliyiz, buna ihtiyacımız var. Belki… Tek umudum bu. Sen beni aşacaksın böylece yeniden başlayabileceğiz.”

“Evet…” Baek derin nefes aldı.

“Yani, senin için iyi mi?”

Chanyeol’a bakarak başını salladı. “İyi.”

“Harika.” Yeol hafifçe gülümsedi. “Hazır olduğunda beni ara.”

“Tamam…” Baekhyun fısıldadı. Chanyeol’un arkasını dönerek kapıya uzanmasını izledi.

“Chanyeol?”

“Hmm?” uzun adam hımlayarak ona baktı. “Ne oldu?”

“Eğer…” Baek konuşmaya başladı. “Eğer sen itiraf etseydin ya da ben daha önce itiraf etseydim… Sence…”

“Evet.” Chanyeol başını hafifçe sallayarak söyledi. “Eğer öyle olsaydı, dün kilisede yanımda sen olurdun.”

💔 💔 💔 💔 💔 💔 💔 💔 💔

“Sen olurdun.”

_**The END.** _


End file.
